As hard as it takes
by ImpalaChevy67
Summary: So, Cas just moved to a new town with his foster father and brother and he just met Dean, two years older that himself. And not under the best of circumstances, he may add. What happens when the boy gets way closer to him than he ever thought possible? And how will Dean face what he's been avoiding like the plague for years? A first-person POV with both Cas and Dean's POV. Enjoy :)
1. I bet you

_**Warning:** Highschool AU, Jerk!Dean, Innocent!Cas, Sabriel implications, Language_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters._

 _ **A/N:** So, I came up with this AU in the shower and thought I'd post it... The warnings are separate for each chapter so watch out for that... Read and Review please :)_

* * *

I've never written something like this but I do believe that one is supposed to start with an introduction. My name is Castiel Novak, sixteen years old, 5'11'', black hair (ususally messy), blue eyes etc. I'm a junior starting tomorrow... In this new town... Without my friends... Or anyone besides my brother, Gabriel... It's terrifying... And the fact that I'll have to introduce myself in front of the whole class gives me goosebumps. I just want to go back home.

But my home was burnt to the ground so we had to move here and sometimes, just sometimes, I can't sleep at night because I remember how my father pulled Gabriel out of the fire unconscious and I thought I'd lost him. The only one who cares about me... Gabriel is three years older but he's not really my brother. I'm adopted so my father doesn't care about me as much as he does about him.

One would wonder why he adopted me if he was going to act like this but the answer is pretty simple... We are relatives with Gabriel, in a way... His mother's cousin, my mother, died in a car crash and with no father showing up any time soon, they took me in fifteen years ago. It was my aunt's decision and he went along with it. When Gabe's mother died, however, there was no reason for his father to be nice to me so I just have to stay here until I come of age and can finally wave him goodbye...

My brother/cousin is another case. He was four when we started living together and he welcomed me like a real brother. If I need help or advice with anything, reallly _anything,_ Gabriel's there for me. He's always been. I remember that one time, I was a freshman, when this kid was always bullying me and taking my things. Really mean guy, he once did something to my bike and I fell so hard I broke a wrist... Yeah, I had to lie about that to Chuck, Gabe's father... Gabe, however saw right through me and made me tell him what happened, everything. Gods, he beat that kid to a pulp... No bully ever breathed anywhere near me after that...

So, we moved here two weeks ago and I already got a job as a waiter in a nearby restaurant, which is nice. That's what I did back in my hometown and I dare say that I'm good at it... One of the two things I'm good at; this and school. Though I consider myself average, my best friend, Lee, says I'm a genius. I'm going to miss Lee a lot and I know it.

I don't know why I feel this way but I think that I won't be able to make any friends here... I'm different than most kids my age. While they want to party, have sex and do drugs, I want to read books, watch TV series and draw... I just don't fit.

My eyes closed as I leaned back on my bed. Before I had realized it I was drifting off to sleep with images of my home dancing in my mind...

* * *

A voice shook me out of my dreams. My brother's voice.

 _"Wake up, Cassie! It's five in the afternoon, you can't sleep any more!"_

He tugged at my blanket until I opened my eyes and looked at him. His hair was messy, much like mine only blonde, but he was dressed. He suddenly grabbed the abused blanket and pulled it off me. Now that I think about it, I didn't sleep with a blanket. He must have covered me while I slept. That would explain why he did not seem surprised when he saw that I wasn't wearing night clothes.

 _"Why?"_ I groaned. I didn't have anything to do so why couldn't I enjoy my company? No one else enjoyed it anyway...

 _"We're going out for coffee, there's a fine coffee shop two blocks from here and I want to ask a favour of you. Plu-us, if you sleep now you won't be able to sleep later and you'll be like a zombie tomorrow at school."_

It sucked because he was right. I couldn't appear the first day looking like a potato. My first impression's got to be my very best. I reluctantly got up and fixed my clothes. I stumbled to the bathroom and brushed my teeth after splashing water on my sleepy face.

 _"Okay, bro, I'm ready."_ I announced as I emerged from the bathroom to see him standing at the door with my jacket in his hands. He nodded towards it and held it out for me. I immediately understood what he meant mostly because he makes that gesture every time we are to leave the house. It means 'Wear it or you're not going anywhere.'

 _"Oh come on! It's not that cold, Gabe! I'm not wearing that, I'm not going to get sick."_

He smirked, typical. I was not wearing that and Gabriel could do nothing about it. He walked over to me and dropped the article of clothing on my head. I stood there confused for a while before taking the garment in my hands.

 _"Gabriel, I told you I'm not wearing it and that's that, get going!"_

Wow, I talked to him firmly, I've never done that before. However, he merely took off his own jacket and his t-shirt followed, leaving him shirtless. I thought he'd say we wouldn't go so I almost took my shoes off before he said;

 _"Let's go then."_

I looked at him with a confused and baffled expression plastered on my face. Why was he~ Oh he was so not pulling that card on me.

 _"Gabe, put your shirt and jacket on and let's go."_

 _"No, if you're getting a cold it's my fault for not being able to prevent it so I'm getting one too, as punishment."_

 _"I don't believe you, Gabriel. I hate you."_

I didn't though. How could I? I smiled and pouted at the same time as I threw my jacket on and he got dressed again. He had his way again. No matter what I do he'll always win. He and his overprotectiveness. I love him with his flaws though.

 _"Ladies first."_ He said mockingly as he opened the door and held it for me.

 _"Oh fuck you."_ I whispered as I pushed him out in the cold (I did not plan on telling him it was, indeed, cold outside, not in a million years). His laughter ringed in my ears as I closed the wooden door behind me.

I just then remembered what he had said earlier. I walked closer to him and voiced my question.

 _"What favour do you want to ask of me?"_

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair a bit before winking and saying;

 _"I'll tell you over coffee."_

I didn't question him. I already knew I'd do it if it was within the range of my abilities. I'd do anything for Gabriel, just as he'd do anything for me. We walked for a while silently until he looked at me and coughed a bit to get my attention.

 _"So, um, are you nervous about tomorrow?"_

 _"No!...Yes..."_

 _"Atta boy! You don't need to worry about anything, they'll love you. You're just adorable, Cassie."_

Always trying to make me feel better. How sweet. He's prying, however. He wants me to open up, something he knows is not easy for me. I'm not used to expressing my feelings in any sort of situation. I will try, at least, to tell him what I think.

 _"Look, Gabe, I don't know. I don't think I will fit in there. I'm different and I am usually called weird because of my poor social skills. Back home it took me years to find anyone who would like me and when I finally did we moved here."_

 _"Cassie, we can't get everyone to like us. I'm sure you'll find someone to truely like you for who you are because you're awesome. And you shouldn't try to change yourself in order to be like the others, you're your own person, and that person kicks ass!"_

I couldn't help laughing when he said that. He can go from responsible to goofy really fast and it actually made me feel better. Maybe there was someone who would appreciate me as I am. With that thought I stepped in the coffee shop, Gabriel right behind me.

It would seem completely normal for two people to walk one behind the other but I was not stupid. I caught sight of the look he sent towards a guy who just **looked** at me. It did have effects but Gabriel needs to realize that he is not my bodyguard and that I can take care of myself. One day I'm going to have a boyfriend, right? What is my brother going to do then? Kill him? I almost giggled at the thought.

I spotted a nice table next to a window and headed for it. I took off my jacket and sat down, nervously looking around me. I just then noticed a guy who was staring at us and Gabriel had not glared at him. There was no doubt he had seen him so, what was the matter? I don't believe I just thought something was wrong because my brother did not scare a guy who was looking at us away.

I looked at him. He had nice brown hair and beautiful green eyes. He couldn't be more than fifteen years old. A voice brought me back to our table.

 _"I said; what will it be?"_

Oh a waiter, asking us what we wanted... Oh yeah, we're in a coffee shop.

 _"Come on, honey, I don't have all day!"_

How rude. I looked at him and took my time deciding what I'd have, just to get on his nerves. Learn how to do your job, mate. He also had green eyes though his hair was blonde and he looked about eighteen years old. I said my next words without taking my eyes off of his.

 _"I think I'll have a hot chocolate. How about you, Gabriel?"_

 _"I'll have a coffee, black. Thank you."_

 _"Well, it was about time..."_ He muttered as he walked away. What a jerk! Sure, buddy, we've waited for customers to decide what they'd have, too, without ruining the shop's reputation.

 _"Cassie! Cassie, I'm talking to you! Castiel!"_

It was so rare for him to call me by anything but 'Cassie' that I was surprised.

 _"I hear you."_

 _"Do you see that guy sitting next to the door?"_ He pointed at the guy who was still staring at us. I nodded.

 _"His name's Sam. We've gone out a couple of times since we moved here."_

 _"Geez, Gabe! He can't be more than fifteen! You're freaking nineteen! You do realize that it's illegal, right?"_

The smirk hadn't left his lips as he uttered his next sentence.

 _"Details, insignificant details. So, I sort of told him that I draw and he asked me if I could draw him. I was caught up in the moment and I said yes before I realized it. So, will you draw him? I brought you here because I know he comes here every day at this hour. Pretty please?"_

At that moment, the rude waiter placed the cup of hot chocolate right in my face and Gabriel's coffee in fron of him. As he turned to leave he winked at me and thank God Gabe did not see it. Such insolence, though. To shamelessly flirt with the customers like that...

 _"Gabriel, why did you tell him that you draw when you can't draw shit?"_

 _"Because it usually works with girls your age so I thought it could work on him too. You know, all the shit kids your age like."_

I took a sip of my chocolate and welcomed the warm feeling it gave me. Yep, it was good and I was certainly coming here again sometime.

 _"But, Gabriel, you lied. Anyway, I'll do it."_ I could draw a portait for my big bro. The hard part would be remembering Sam's face afterwards and I couldn't just sneak a photo of him. He'd think I'm some sort of a pervert. But, seriously, Gabe overdid it, that guy is my age! Heck, younger! He could go to jail if he put a hand on the kid!

 _"Thanks bunches, bro! I'm going to take a piss."_

Always an informative one. He got up and walked to where I assumed was the restroom. Meanwhile, I shamelessly stared at Sam. It's not that I liked him or anything but if I had to draw his face without looking at it later, I certainly needed to memorize it.

Suddenly, my vision was blocked by the waiter from before... Who sat in Gbariel's seat. What now? I already didn't like him. What did he think he was doing?

 _"That's where someone else was sitting. Your job is to serve the customers, not irritate them."_

 _"My shift just ended so I thought I'd talk to you, seeing that you are, you know, cute."_

He smirked. What the...? Was he... hitting on me? Gabriel will kill him. Heck, I will kill him! He has the guts to call me **cute** , sit in my brother's seat and annoy me such? Impressive. **  
**

 _"And, anyway, do you think it's alright to have your bodyguard save you all the time? Because, somehow, I don't think so."_

 _"He's not my bodyguard."_

 _"And what would this 'not bodyguard'_ _of yours do if I were to kiss you now?"_

I turned beat red and looked down, avoiding his eyes. What was this guy's problem? I didn't even know him.

 _"This 'not bodyguard' of his would strangle you with your own intestines."_

I looked up to see Gabriel with his hand on the boy's shoulder gripping hard enough to bruise. This would not end well. The waiter got up until they were eye to eye. The green-eyed boy did not seem at all frightened by Gabe's actions. His next words proved it as well as the fact that he merely brushed the hand off his shoulder.

 _"Easy, tiger."_

I didn't like the look Gabriel had, not one bit. I got up, ready to grab my brother's hand and prevent him from killing this insolent boy. I, for one, did not expect what happened next, any of it. The waiter seemed to just be walking past me but when he got next to me, he groped me. He fucking groped me! Like, my ass! He fucking **groped** me! I almost sqealed.

Gabriel snapped. Everyone looked at us. Gabe grabbed the waiter by the shirt and punched him right across the face. The green-eyed boy, however, just kept smirking as he wiped the blood that dripped from his nose.

 _"What? You don't like other people feeling up your girlfriend here?"_

 _"If you ever lay a hand on my brother without his consent ever again I will personally torture you so much before I actually kill you that you will wish you'd never been born."_

One would expect a mumbled apology from the waiter's part instead of his laughter, which echoed in the shop, and the shocking sentence;

 _"And if I touch him with his consent?"_

Excuse me! Did anyone notice that I was still standing there in front of them?! And who ever said that I'd give permission to him to touch me? Dude, learn your place!

 _"Well, in that case I will be a bit more merciful and put an end to your miserable life without torturing you. But, remember this; you touch him, I kill you."_

Oh, you don't have to kill him if he lays a hand on me, I will!

 _"I bet you, Tiger, that I can get your brother to let me touch him in whatever way I wish within a month. Be it sexual."_

The fuck?! One; he can't. Two; stop objectifying me, dick! Three; why was Gabriel even thinking about it?! I stepped up and grabbed the boy by the hem of his shirt, pushing Gabe out of the way.

 _"You're on!"_

The smirk played on his lips as he sent a mysterious look down on me. I swallowed hard. What did I get myself into?

* * *

 _And that's the first chapter of my very first Destiel AU fanfiction. Hope you liked it... I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed so that I know what to fix. Next chapter coming up soon... Stay tuned! :)_


	2. Damn, he looks like an Angel!

_**Warning:**_ _Highschool AU, Jerk!Dean, Innocent!Cas, Sabriel implications, Language_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters._

 ** _A/N:_** _So, here is the second chapter, hope you like it. R &R :D_

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Sunday morning and school starts tomorrow. Fuck my life. You would think that I'd be spouting shit like 'New School Year, New Me' but I'm eighteen and it's not very nice being one year older than everyone in your class. It's not like I'm dumb or anything, I just moved here with my dad and little bro when I finished middle school and due to some complications I went freshman year one year later than normal.

So, my name's Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky girls. And frisky boys as well, gotta be honest, no? Anyway, I'm relatively tall, built (I work out, sort of), blonde with green eyes. The family eyes. My little brother, Sammy, has them too. So, my brother is starting Sophomore year tomorrow and I'm super proud. He's all I never was and never will be.

My dad... Well, let's just say that John Winchester is not just any dad. He's strict, very strict. He orders, we follow. But, that only started after my mom... passed away. I was about four at that time and Sammy was just six months old. It was an accident... She was cooking something and Sammy was doing stupid stuff so she left the stove on and went to check on him. Then, in an instant, everything was on fire. My father came running down the stairs and told me to get my brother and run out of the house as quickly as possible and that he would go find mum. After a while he came outside crying and screaming with some of his clothes burnt. He couldn't save her and he'll never forgive himself.

That was fourteen years ago in Lawrence, Kansas. We've been travelling since then. That's one of the reasons why my grades were so fucked up. The last years, however, we've settled here and it's nice. It's nice to have friends whom you can trust and a home you know you aren't leaving any time soon. I've been a waiter in a coffee shop three blocks from here since last year.

So, there's Charlie and Jo, my two best friends. Awesome dudes, I'm telling from the fact that neither of them is a dude. Then, there's Ash and Crowley, also awesome. And, that's our 'gang'. Ash is the badass one, Jo is the "fuck 'em leave 'em", Charlie is the walking encyclopedia of weirdness and Crowley is the drug dealer. Sort of... And I... Well, I am the normal guy with the rough past who plays basketball, drives the car~Impala Chevy '67, thank you very much~ and plays classic rock on his guitar.

Of course, there's Sammy. He has his own friends but they all went through interrogation, I am very protective of my little brother. Especially after that one motherfucker in middle school told him all sorts of lies about how it was his fault that my mother died and Sam was gone for almost a week. I flipped shit there and almost killed the kid when we found Sam, unconscious in an alley. I remember how good it felt to watch the blood drip from the bully's nose and feel his ribs break underneath my fists and kicks.

But enough of that. I kicked the covers off of my body and jumped out of bed. I walked in the bathroom while humming _Smoke on the water._ I grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing while the song was playing in my mind. When I was done, I went back to my room and threw on a pair of jeans. Then, I headed for the kitchen, still shirtless, to get some pie for breakfast. It was eight fifteen and I needed to be at work at nine, no hurry.

 _"Smoke on the water... Fire in the sky..."_

My voice echoed in the house and it took me a while to relize that my brother had company. And said company had just seen a shirtless eighteen year old singing and devouring some pie. Ugh! Embarrassing! And to make things worse, this 'company' was not just Jimmy or Nick, the usual. I didn't know the brunette with the pretty eyes in our house. Oh, she seemed like a spoiled brat alright.

 _"Why, hello! You must be Dean."_

Heh, cute. Anyhow, she was holding her hand out so I took it. I swallowed and then said;

 _"You seem to have me at a disadvantage here. You know my name and I don't have the faintest idea what yours is. So, you are...?"_

 _"It's Jessica, nice to meet you! I'm a friend of Sam's."_

 _"Funny, he's never mentioned you."_

Dick move, Winchester. You don't even know her. Anyway, Sam tells me everything and he has never told me about her, instantly making her a non-friend. That's how it goes. I'll ask him later.

 _"Well, if you'll excuse me. I have to get ready for work, I seem to be a bit underdressed. It was a pleasure to meet you."_

 _"The pleasure is all mine. But, wait a moment. Where do you work, if you don't mind my asking?"_

Of course I mind the invasion of my personal space but I merely shot her an 'American Boy Smile' and answered.

 _"I'm a waiter in a coffee shop three blocks from here. It's called Sugar Sweet Cafe."_

 _"Oh, nice. I think I'll visit someday."_

 _"Oh, I don't think you will."_ I whispered as I made my way to my room. She was a diva and I didn't feel at all guilty. Not one bit. I threw on a shirt and my trademark, my leather jacket. I put on my shoes and grabbed my mobile. When I went back downstairs to find Sammy that girl~Jessica, was it?~ was gone. Smart move.

 _"Why were you a complete asshole?"_

 _"Language, Sammy, language. Who is she? You've never talked about a Lena before."_

 _"Okay, she's a new friend. Geez, if you're acting like this about Lena how are you going to act about Gabriel?"_

He suddenly slapped his hands on his mouth and his eyes widened. Gabriel? Like Xena Gabriel or Archangel Gabriel? Who's Gabriel? And why was Sam blushing like crazy?

 _"Who's Gabriel?"_

 _"Uh... no one?"_

 _"Age and gender?!"_

I didn't like the fact that he was biting his bottom lip.

 _"Male and... nineteen..."_

Excuse me? Nine-what? What the fuck is my brother doing with a nineteen year old?! I'll kill him! Not Sam, of course. The nineteen year old! This Gabriel!

 _"Let me get this right, Sam. You're going out with a boy who is nineteen years old? You do realize you're fifteen, right?"_

 _"Oh, come on, Dean! I'm not a kid!"_

 _"Yeah, right. You're not seeing him again, that's that. Have a good morning, I'll see you later."_

And with that I left the house, not waiting for an answer. I reached my car with large steps, got in and shut the door. I started the car trying to calm down. So, my brother started dating, no big deal. No big deal. I turned the music on. _Dust in the Wind_ came on and I sang along. The song was not over before I pulled over in front of the cafe's entrance and stepped out.

The first face I saw was Jimmy's and I greeted him with the usual smirk. He nodded towards the shop and I followed.

 _"Well, aren't you early. What happened, did Hell freeze over?"_

 _"Oh, fuck you, I was bored at home. Oh, hear this, my bro started dating!"_

I looked at him only to see him confused at my angered tone. What did he not get? Sammy. Is. Too. Young. What don't they understand?! Regardless of what I did when I was his age he is better than me. He has to be. And sleep around every night was what I did. I don't want him to make my mistakes.

 _"Well, good for him."_

I dropped my phone. My fucking phone! Good for him?! I picked it up and thank The Rolling Stones it's not broken! I threw on my green apron after taking off my jacket and got to working. But, not before muttering;

 _"Not when a nineteen-year-old dude who I'm sure has fucked half the town is hitting on my baby brother..."_

I dare admit my fear concerning this Gabriel. Sam is way too sensitive and way too innocent, it's too early for him to be in a relationship.

I carefully observed the customers, it's become a custom now. One or two of the regulars and a few new ones. I gave the regulars a smirk as I took their orders. I didn't need to, however, as I already knew what they'd get. David, the tall man, would always get a cappucinno and Peter, the redhead, always had a caramel macchiato and a slice of apple pie, my personal favourite. And... of course I got it right.

I glanced over at the couple of girls who had just entered the shop. What's with fourteen-year-olds these days? The other day they complained about the music. It was Bon Jovi, for fuck's sake! And they switched it to what? One Direction! Fucking garbage! Then they took out their selfie sticks and I almost puked. Oh well, maybe these girls will be different.

 _"Good morning, ladies. What will it be?"_

And I put on my brightest smile, too.

They started giggling and checking me out. No, no they are not different at all. Girls, I'm a waiter not a whore! I'm not for sale!

 _"Uhm... I will have... a flat white. You, Meg?"_

 _"I-I... What would you recommend?"_

Act like a professional, Dean, don't roll your eyes. Smile, smile!

 _"Well, as concerns coffee I'd prefer an expresso but if you prefer something sweeter I would recommend a caramel macchiato. But, considering your age, why don't you have a hot chocolate?"_

I couldn't help making that comment. I maintained my forced smile and she merely smirked at me. She even had the gall to grab my hand.

 _"Oh, I'm old enough for everything..."_

 _"I'm not one of the products we sell, miss. Let go of my hand and decide what you'll have please."_

She let her hand drop and her smirk faded.

 _"I'll have a mocha, thanks."_

I left without saying anything else. It's not even flattering to have customers oggling me anymore. And the fact that the girl called Meg shoved a piece of paper with her number on it in my pocket as she left had me mildly irritated. But from tomorrow stuff changes. I won't be working so much because I'm a student. I'll start three hours after school ends and finish my shift when it closes, around eleven thirty.

The next few hours passed relatively normal and then Sam came to the shop, around four. I smiled at him as I served a couple who were practically eating each other's face. He smiled back and waved a bit awkwardly. Then, he took out a book and started reading, typical Sammy. I continued working.

About fifteen minutes later the door opened and I dropped the tray I was holding. Unfortunately, there were quite a lot of things on it. A breve, an americano, a mocha, a slice of lemon pie and a vanilla milkshake.

 _"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Damn, I screwed up! I just ~I was ~I'm sorry!"_

 _"Chill, man, it's alright. You've never screwed up before. It's okay. I'll clean it up, get the order from those two, I'll serve these."_

 _"Thanks, buddy."_

And the reason I fucked it up was right there. Blue eyes, dark sex-hair, cute as Hell and unfortunately with someone. He must be about sixteen and what wouldn't I give to have that in my bed! And that's a lot coming from me since I didn't even look at his ass. The guy with him did look good but he paled in comparison to that God's gift to humanity. I approached them and tried hard not to moan just from looking at him. Holy Hell!

 _"So, what will it be, guys?"_

The boy was zoning out, looking at Sam's direction. Despite his sexiness I was starting to get annoyed. I mean, I couldn't stay there until the end of my shift! I cleared my throat and repeated.

 _"I said; what will it be?"_

He turned his piercing gaze to me and I concentrated very hard on keeping my face straight, the only thing about me that was straight at that moment.

 _"Come on, honey, I don't have all day!"_

He took his time. And he did it on purpose. Can't make myself call him jerk though, it would be a crime.

 _"I think I'll have a hot chocolate. How about you, Gabriel?"_

 _"I'll have a coffee, black. Thank you."_

I turned around to leave and whispered something that was indeed more audible than I had intended it to be. And the gem was;

 _"Well, it was about time..."_

And I can tell you, it was worth it because I got to see the kid's grumpy face from the corner of my eye. It. Was. Heaven. But, hold on a sec! Did he just say 'Gabriel' or was it my imagination? How many Gabriels are out there? I glanced over my shoulder and caught Sam staring at the blond. That short bus is dating my brother? I can't say, he's gorgeous, but he is definitely a fuckboy. I mean, he sleeps around a lot, I can tell. Takes one to know one.

I'm not sure about this forming relationship but I realized that Sammy can make his own decisions, I cannot control him. I got the hot chocolate and the black coffee and headed for Bluy Eyes' table. He looked so fucking innocent when he closed his eyes and took a sip, clearly enjoying the beverage.

Suddenly, Gabriel (almost choked at the name...) stood and walked towards the restroom. I glanced at the clock, 17:05. Yay, my shift was over! I threw my apron to Jimmy who caught it in an instant. I walked over to Blue Eyes' table and sat in Gabriel's seat. Sexy Face seemed irritated but I wasn't going to let this opportunity go unused.

 _"That's where someone else was sitting. Your job is to serve the customers, not irritate them."_

 _"My shift just ended so I thought I'd talk to you, seeing that you are, you know, cute."_

I smirked at him but resisted the urge to wink. He was already beat red. I don't have the faintest idea why I uttered the next words.

 _"And, anyway, do you think it's alright to have your bodyguard save you all the time? Because, somehow, I don't think so."_

 _"He's not my bodyguard."_

Not a bodyguard, huh. As in, not a boyfriend? How very interesting...

 _"And what would this 'not bodyguard'_ _of yours do if I were to kiss you now?"_

Because I wanted to. I wanted to grab his hair and tilt his head so I could shove my tongue down his throat... Sweet!

 _"This 'not bodyguard' of his would strangle you with your own intestines."_

A hand landed on my shoulder and I looked up to see said 'not bodyguard' glaring at me. His grip was fucking tight! I was pissed. I slowly got up until we were eye to eye. Well, sort of... He couldn't be taller than 5'5''. As I said, short bus. I pushed the hand off of me.

 _"Easy, Tiger."_

He looked like he was about to murder me any minute. So, jealous maybe? But... that would mean he's dating my brother while he has a boyfriend. Jerk!

The sixteen-year-old got up, probably to hold back his Alpha (I know I'm being a dick but it looks like it) from killing me. Ugh! Shouldn't have thought that, mental images! Oh, now I get why everyone says I have a wild imagination. Anyway, I started walking away when I noticed that the exit was in Blue Eyes' direction. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't help myself as I groped the brunette. Well, something between groping and slapping his ass. And it was worth it! He fucking squealed!

Gabriel (kill me now) grabbed me by the hem of my Metallica t-shirt and punched me right across the face. Having received shit loads of punches I didn't mind the pain. I let another trademark of mine, my smirk, decorate my features as I felt the blood drip from my nose. I wiped it with the back of my hand.

 _"What?_ _You don't like other people feeling up your girlfriend here?"_

The blue eyed kid looked furious. At me and at the word I used. He also looked greatly ashamed at being called a girl in front of a whole coffee shop. Between us now, everyone was looking at us.

 _"If you ever lay a hand on my brother without his consent ever again I will personally torture you so much before I actually kill you that you will wish you'd never been born."_

Wait, brother? Oh, I guess I can see the resemblance. I'm not dumb, I know when I should back off. I was well aware that I should have apologized to both and left but I was out of my mind. And I didn't like the thought that I would never see this boy again. A boy whose name I didn't even know. I laughed loudly and it echoed in the shop.

 _"And if I touch him with his consent?"_

I shouldn't objectify him or speak about him like he wasn't present but, to Hell with it!

 _"Well, in that case I will be a bit more merciful and put an end to your miserable life without torturing you. But, remember this; you touch him, I kill you."_

I didn't expect any answer whatsoever from Gabriel. And I was damn sure going to go on.

 _"I bet you, Tiger, that I can get your brother to let me touch him in whatever way I wish within a month. Be it sexual."_

I couldn't and I knew it but I have no idea what I was thinking when I said that. Surprisingly though, the boy I was talking about pushed his brother away and grabbed my shirt himself. I could see the fire in those bluer than blue eyes.

 _"You're on!"_

I looked down (shorter than me, obviously), right into his eyes. I sent him a mysterious look and he swallowed hard. Shouldn't have thought that! The fun was about to start, huh?

* * *

 _And that's the second chapter of 'As hard as it takes'. I hope you enjoyed it :) I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed with your opinion so that I know what to fix. Oh, and chapters are once a month unless there's something unexpected. Stay tuned!_


	3. See you never, I hope

_**Warning:**_ _Highschool AU, Angry!Cas, Jerk!Dean, Angst, Sabriel implications, Language_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters._

 ** _A/N:_** _So, here is the third chapter, hope you like it. R &R :D_

* * *

I stormed out of the coffee shop without even taking my jacket. And it was fucking cold, colder than before! Jerk! I could hear Gabriel hurriedly telling the rude boy off and paying for our stuff. I didn't look back as I headed for the park I knew was no more than a block away. Great! I had just made a bet with a complete stranger who had just grabbed/slapped my ass. You know who does that? Crazy people!

I sat down under a tree and watched a couple kiss on a bench a few metres away. And Gabriel was no better! Yeah, okay, I know he was trying to help and protect me but he has to understand I'm not a kid. I'm almost thinking of dating just anyone for the sole purpose of pissing him off. Suddenly, a jacket was wrapped tightly around me. My jacket. I turned my head prepared to yell at Gabriel. Only, it wasn't Gabriel. Green eyes were staring at me and a half formed smile was decorating the boy's face. Sam sat down next to me.

 _"You're the boy Gabe's been going out with lately, aren't you?"_

 _"Yes, indeed. My name's Sam. I already know your name, Castiel. Gabriel has told me a lot."_

Gabriel had talked to Sam about me? He only told me about Sam today. Anyhow, not like I care or anything...

 _"I came here to apologize."_

Apologize for what, exactly? Interrupting my inner turmoil or preventing the cold from getting to me? What a weird kid...

 _"For my brother... The rude waiter who... annoyed you."_

Did he just say brother? Oh. My. God. Why? Anyhow, despite the waiter's crude actions, Sam seemed like a nice guy, I didn't have to take it out on him...

 _"You don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong, he did. But, do try to keep him on a leash, people don't appreciate having their asses grabbed in public."_

 _"He has never done that before, I don't know what came over him..."_

Assholeness came over him! Anyhow, it was about time we stopped talking about anything remotely related to me.

 _"My brother likes you. A lot."_

 _"Y-yeah... Gabriel made that clear..."_

Shy, typical. Gabriel just has this way of acting that makes people blush just by thinking about him.

 _"Where did you two meet? If you don't mind my asking, of course..."_

Oh God, were had my manners gone?

 _"Ugh... I sort of met him in the game last Saturday. I went with my brother but half way through the match he was making up with some chick and I decided to go home early. I bumped into him and we watched the rest of the game together..."_

Yeah, I remembered the game. Gabe had wanted me to go with him but I hate football so I played sick. If I had gone he probably wouldn't have met Sam. I'd decide if that would have been better or worse later. Suddenly, a voice made both me and Sam turn our heads. Gabriel was walking quickly towards us and the blonde waiter (what's his name anyway?) was right behind him, that infuriating half assed smirked still plastered on his freckled face. Scratch what I said before, it was both their voices.

 _"Sammy!"_

 _"Cassie!"_

I rolled my eyes and got up, brushing the dust off my clothes as I walked calmly to my brother. Sam moved over to his brother as well.

 _"Dean, what did you think you were doing?"_

 _"What? It's not a big deal..."_

I kept listening to what those two were saying, completely ignoring my own bro who was getting more irritated by the second.

 _"Castiel Novak! If you don't answer me right now you are grounded for two weeks!"_

Huh? What? He used my full name and told me I'd get grounded if I didn't answer him. Not that I thought he had the authority to ground me or that I feared him or anything but I decided not to agitate him further.

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"Dean, or whatever the Hell this dick's name is, came here to apologize and take his brother. So...?"_

I was turned around by a firm hand on my forearm and I was met with bright emerald eyes.

 _"I'm sorry for groping you like that."_

 _"Are you sorry or did my brother beat you up?"_

Gabriel gasped and Sam stared amused. Dean's eyebrows formed a frown before relaxing and arching, as if in question.

 _"Your brother beat me up but I am smart enough to understand that I was wrong. I'm not a total jerk, you know. Here I am, apologizing to you."_

I shot a glance towards Gabe's direction and noticed, shamefully late, that a bruise was forming on the left side of my brother's face. Judging by it, this waiter did a number on him too. I told him, with my eyes, that we would undoubtedly talk about this later at home. I looked back at Dean.

 _"Do you grope strangers out of habit or was it the... heat of the moment?"_

He looked down and I got a good look at his freckles. Well, what can I say? They're cute. As are those bottomless green eyes of his. Oh my God, have I no shame? I noticed that Sam and Gabe had their eyes glued on us and it made me feel slightly uncomfortable. Not uncomfortable enough to hold back my smirk when he didn't answer.

The silence, however, did not last long as Gabriel grabbed me by the forearm and pulled me closer to him, whispering in my ear;

 _"Let's go, Cassie. Don't you think it's time we left?"_

 _"Yeah, let's go home."_

He let go of me and we started walking away after he exchanged a look Sam. I didn't get a chance to walk five steps, however, before Dean shouted;

 _"I'll see you around... 'Cassie'!"_

 _"I hope not, asshole! And it's 'Castiel'."_

I didn't turn to look at him when I answered but I God damn fucking knew that he was smirking. I could _feel_ his stair on my back (*cough*ass*cough*) and I could imagine the playful smirk spreading around on his face.

Well, I suppose he will see me around, inevitably. Seeing that my brother will soon be fucking his, we'd probably spend some _(unwanted)_ time together. And, for the love of God, I couldn't figure out why that didn't bother me as much as it should.

* * *

I know this is really really short but, heck, I didn't know what else to write about Castiel's part of the day. Even if you hate me now, just remember that I will always love you guys 3

Yours truly, AnimeAddict777


End file.
